


Now and Forever

by Elveny



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Against a Wall, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, because Cullen is a sexual character, clueless Cullen is clueless, fight me, he has a Chantry kink, sex with feelings, sexual Cullen Rutherford, soft then hot, the fact that Nadya is a Chantry Sister turns him on, this was written in spite, with all the kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Day 13 - Sex against a Wall | LickingNadya Trevelyan was a Chantry Sister who was in attendance to the Conclave when it exploded. First branded traitor, then Herald of Andraste, she is the perfect Inquisitor for an Andrastian organization - if one excuses her lack of fighting skills which the Commander was so kind as to help her with. But being a Sister and the Herald comes at the cost of being seen as a person. However, Nadya has noted the way Cullen looked at her when he thought she didn't notice... and when she invites him to her quarters for a private dinner, neither work nor prayer are on her mind.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure smut. Then I caught feelings. Ah well.

A bit breathless, Cullen stood in front of the Inquisitor’s room and knocked. He knew that Nadya was waiting for him, but he was late. Why was it always when he had something important to attend that every single soldier in this blighted keep had some report they needed to bring him _immediately?_ He had nearly run up the whole tower, knowing just how long she was already waiting for him.

“Cullen?”

“Yes, Inquisitor.”

“Come in.”

Her voice was soft as usual, and he opened the door and walked in.

By now, darkness had already started to fall; the Inquisitor’s room full of shadows and the warm light from the fireplace. Quickly, Cullen hurried up the stairs.

“Inquisitor, I am so sorry that I am late,” he said as he reached the top of the stairs and turned to the room. “There were several…”

The words got stuck in his throat as his mind caught up with what he saw and he stopped short in his tracks.

A table with untouched food gone cold, a half burned-down candle, wine. Nadya did not wear her usual robes or even armor, but a low-cut dress that left her shoulders free. Her dark hair, normally twisted into a neat bun in the nape of her neck, was swept over one shoulder and fell in long waves down to her waist, following the curve of her full breasts.

Cullen stared. He couldn’t help himself. The slight blush rising from where her dress seemed to barely cling to her body over her slender neck into her cheeks, the way her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, the slope of her hips. There was a shy smile on her lips that widened as she saw his eyes wandering over her body, and it woke an improper desire inside him he normally kept very carefully hidden away.

“I’m afraid the food has gone cold,” she said, wiping a strand of hair behind an ear, her fingers lingering on her neck in a slight caress that sent a streak of heat directly to his hardening cock. “But I can still offer you some wine if you’d care for it?”

“Wine?” His voice came out as a croak, and Cullen quickly cleared his throat.

“Yes,” Nadya smiled, taking a step towards the table and taking the two glasses she had prepared. Crossing the distance towards him, she offered him one of them, coming more closely than usual. Cullen swore that he could feel the heat rising from her body ensnaring his mind and soul and racing directly to his core. “It’s an Antivan. Josephine swears it’s the best in our cellar.”

Cullen took the glass automatically, still staring at her. Nadya smiled up at him and raised her glass to his before she took a sip. The red liquid darkened her lips in the most enticing way, and even as he drank as well, he couldn’t tear his eyes from her, the heady wine stoking the heat low in his belly.

When he still didn’t say anything, Nadya’s smile faltered slightly and she took a step back.

“Are you quite alright, Cullen?” she asked.

His eyes widened. “What? I… of course!” he hastened to assure her, but he could see from the way her shoulders sank that he was anything but convincing. “Forgive me, Inquisitor, I did not expect… this.”

Now there was no mistaking her crestfallen expression. “Inquisitor,” she repeated so quietly he nearly didn’t hear it. “Even now.” She looked to the side and put her glass away. For a second, she closed her eyes, then she looked back up at him, one hand coming up to her chest as if she wanted to cover herself. “I thought I was being forward when I invited you to my quarters for dinner, but apparently, I misread… something.”

Cullen’s eyes widened as her words hit home, and suddenly, it was as if he saw daylight. _Maker._ When she had invited him for dinner, he had expected it to be a continuation of the discussion over the wartable they had to cut short. The idea that it was anything but a professional meeting hadn’t even occurred to him. Apparently, he had never been more wrong. Warmth blossomed in his chest and coaxed his heart to race, and quickly, he put his glass aside as well.

“No, it’s… it’s me who misread something, Inq—” he started, only to interrupt himself again as he took a step closer to her. “Nadya.” Her eyes softened as he spoke her name, the warmth in his chest expanding over his whole body. “Can we start again?”

He was rewarded with a careful smile that widened when he smiled back. “So I was right after all?” Nadya asked. “You want me?”

Her forwardness was enough to set his cheeks aflame and he sucked in a sharp breath, heat crawling down his spine and into his loins.

“I…” he started, unsure how to answer. How was he supposed to put into words that he had wanted her from nearly the moment he had set eyes on her, that he had wanted her even though she was a Sister. That he had wanted her before he loved her. That every time she smiled at him, he wanted to kiss her. That when he helped her train, he wanted to lick the sheen of sweat from her skin. That he had seen her kneeling in front of Andraste and thought about seeing her kneel in front of _him_ , lips not praying but stretched around his cock; all those blasphemous thoughts he had shoved into the darkest corners of his mind, trying not to acknowledge them. 

It seemed that his face had told her more than he had been able to put into words because she took his hand, interlacing her slender fingers with his.

“Everybody’s always looking at me like a saint, like some otherworldly being,” she said quietly, heat in her voice, “but I’m just a woman. I served the Chantry, but I have taken no vows. Just like you. And you are the only one who is seeing _me._ ” She placed his hand onto her breast, and a low groan fell from Cullen’s lips as he felt her nipple pressed against his palm. Already, he was uncomfortably hard in his pants. “You’re the only one who wants me.”

Cullen let out a shuddering breath, and with a single movement, he pulled her against him, one hand in her neck as he angled her head for a kiss, fingers entangled in her hair. “I do,” he breathed against her lips. “Maker, I do want you.”

“Then I am yours,” she whispered and kissed him.

The feeling of her plump lips parting beneath his shattered his last restraint, and he claimed her mouth with abandon. She was _his._ The words sank into his heart and seemed to anchor there, binding him to her with more than any words could express, and when his tongue found hers, Cullen knew with his whole heart that no matter what else happened tonight, he was hers, too.

Nadya kissed as if she had never done anything else; warm and pliant, her tongue eager and teasing. She nipped his lip with her teeth before she demanded more, a soft but nevertheless fiery insistence in her kiss that coaxed a low moan from him. His hand was still on her breast, and she lifted herself into his touch, small sounds of pleasure rising in her throat as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. It was only when he felt his breastplate shift that he realized she had started to unbuckle his armor. Without breaking the kiss, he helped her along with fleeting fingers, and soon, he was down to his shirt and trousers, Nadya’s fingers tugging at his waistband.

His head was swimming as he pulled her back against him, hands roaming over her dress. For all the need burning through him, he didn’t want this to end too soon. How often had his mind conjured this scenario? How often had he taken himself in hand, picturing her body pressed against his like it was now? But none of his fantasies could compare to the feeling of her in his arms, and for all his desire to make this last forever, he knew he’d not be able to draw this out much longer.

She pushed her hands beneath his shirt, splaying them out over his skin with a low purr in the back of her throat as she pushed it up. Cullen pulled away from her kiss only for a moment to pull it over his head, throwing it aside with the same carelessness with which he had discarded his armor. Nadya used the chance to let her lips move over his chest, her tongue teasing over his collarbones and to his jaw, and the touch let a heat race up from the base of his spine to shiver over his whole body. For a moment, he was content to hold still, to let her explore him, trail all the scars on his chest with her fingertips, while her teeth grazed along his jaw back to his mouth until she was fully kissing him again.

His hands fell to her hips, nudging her backward until her back hit the wall and she was pushed flush against him. His mouth had left hers, his lips wandering over her neck toward her ear until he could pull her lobe between his teeth. A needy whine rose from her chest and her fingers touched the bulge in his pants, insistent but carefully. Nearly too carefully. It pierced the fog of desire around his mind.

Cullen drew back a bit, searching her face, but there was no hesitation in her as she smiled up at him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, chest heaving with quick breaths. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, red and enticing, and it was all he could do not to claim them again.

“Is this really what you want?” he asked, clinging to what was left of his self-restraint.

“Yes.” Her answer came immediately, a soft assuredness that was not quite matched by the stilling of her hands, and all of a sudden, he himself was no longer certain of what they were doing.

“Nadya…” he started hesitantly.

“Don’t you?” Nadya tilted her head, searching his face. “I thought you… desired me.”

_Desire._

A stab of heat made his heart stumble, and Cullen leaned forward until his forehead met hers, closing his eyes. Nadya’s hands came up and around his neck, fingers curling in his neck. He could feel, could _taste_ her breath against his lips, and a longing rose inside him that had nothing to do with the way her body was pressed against his.

“I do,” he whispered. “But I don’t know if I can be content with just desire.”

He felt her still beneath his hands, but when he looked at her, he did not see the expected apprehension or disappointment. Instead, her eyes shone.

“Cullen,” Nadya said softly, a smile on her lips, “I asked for lust because it’s easier than to ask for love.” His breath caught in his throat, but she wasn’t done yet. “When I said that I’m yours, I meant all of me. Body and soul and heart.” 

For a moment, he asked himself whether she was actually aware of the power she held over him as she leaned back against the wall, pulling her arms out of the sleeves of her dress and gave it a last tug. As he had expected it would, once freed from the curve of her breasts, it rustled down her body to pool at her feet, leaving her completely bare. She did not wear anything beneath, and the sight made his breath leave him in a rush, desire racing all over him.

Before he could stop himself, he kissed her again, but this time, it was softer than any touch so far. A brush of lips against hers, a mingling of breath as she opened her mouth to him. Cullen took his time, exploring every inch of her lips with his, sucking on her lower lip before his tongue ventured forth. Where she had been nearly demanding earlier, she seemed to melt into his kiss now, letting him set the pace as he deepened the kiss. Every flick of tongue, every taste and nip of her teeth peeled away another layer of hesitation and doubt, and by the time she pressed herself fully against him, there was nothing left in him but certainty. He wanted this, _her,_ now and forever.

His hands wandered over her skin, touching every rise and fall of her, the swell and the peaks of her breasts that puckered and hardened under his ministrations. Soft whimpers and sighs chased her breath as he coaxed her legs apart with his knee and sank his hand into the valley between and the hot wetness pooling there. As he parted her folds with his fingers to find the hard nub nestled there, her head fell back with a _thud_ against the wall and her hands curled against his skin. 

“Oh.” The sound was reverence and surprise in one, a breathless need traveling along it and directly into his loins. “Oh, Maker.”

Cullen found himself caught in her eyes, dark and dilated with lust as she stared at him, lips parted and her breath quickened as he started to circle her clit. She sucked in a shuddering breath, and another when he closed his thumb and finger around her nipple, a nearly desperate moan following as he quickened the pace of his fingers, and her eyes fluttered shut.

His hand wandered from her breast down her body until he could lift her leg. Nadya followed his lead only too eagerly, wrapping it around him as she spread herself open for him. His mouth fell to hers, drinking the more and more urgent moans as she writhed beneath his hands, small movements of her hips urging him on and sending sharp streaks of lust into his cock where it strained against his pants.

Before long, her hands came down from his neck to roam over his chest and further to nestle at the laces of his trousers, but he swatted her hands away.

“Let me,” he murmured, and the look she gave him was misty-eyed and full of lust. Her lips were parted and shimmering, and Cullen couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her again before he slowly sank to his knees before her.

“Cullen…”

His name was a plea on her lips, and he lifted the leg that had been wrapped around his hips onto his shoulder. His mouth trailed along her inner thigh towards her center, teeth nipping at the soft skin. Nadya whimpered, her hands roaming over his shoulders and into his hair. The slight scrape of her nails upon his scalp sent a shiver down his back.

He gave her a smile full of promise as he leaned in closer and put his mouth on her. A deep, shameless moan rose from deep within him at the taste of her, and he barely noticed the way she pulled at his hair as he parted her with his tongue to find her clit.

Nadya bucked against him with a desperate sound, a tremble running through her that even Cullen felt. He lifted a hand to join the languish rhythm he set with his mouth, sucking and circling his clit to her more and more pleading moans. She was so ready and wet for him that his fingers slid in with ease, one, then two, pumping in and out of her, and every clench of her around him made him groan against her.

“Cullen, please, _please,”_ she begged, her voice raspy.

When he turned his eyes up to look at her, he found her gaze locked on him. There was a look of wonder, adoration, and love on her face that made his heart clench then widen in a way he had never thought possible, tearing open something he had thought sealed forever.

He curled his fingers inside her as he sucked on her clit. Nadya did not look away even for a moment as her eyes widened and she cried out as her release swept over and through her. He kept his mouth upon her throughout it, only letting go of her with a last sweep of his tongue when she whimpered. 

Nadya was still trembling when he rose, one hand pushing his trousers down before he hooked his hands beneath her legs to lift them both up. She held fast to him, arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around him, coaxing his length to slide through her slick wetness.

“Nadya, I need…” he said, her name coming from the depth of his chest, and she answered by pulling him into another kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue.

“Yes, yes, oh… yes,” she breathed.

A swivel of her hips caused the tip of his cock to breach her entrance, and another moan was shared between them. For a moment, he held still, breathing deeply against her mouth, but she whispered another plea, and Cullen no longer held back.

A deep thrust, and he was fully seated inside her, the feeling of her wet heat clenching around him sending white fire through him. She cried out in pleasure, and he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass, lifting her that much higher so he could sink in even deeper. For a delicious moment, he held himself still, buried inside her to the hilt, but Nadya’s hand pulled his head back to her so she could kiss him with an urge that made him forget everything else. He pulled back, only to sink in again with a sharp jerk of his hips, and the way she moved upon his cock, the feeling of her around him, the sounds of pleasure in her throat severed the last bond with which Cullen had held onto his self-restraint.

With a deep-throated moan, he started to move. The languid, deep thrusts soon devolved into sharp snaps of his hips, his rhythm getting faster and faster. Cullen broke free from the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Nadya’s neck, a long string of moans shattering on her skin. She threw her head back, fingers pulling at his hair, clawing into his shoulder in mindless desire as her legs drew him closer. With a deep gasp, she arched into his touch, and he felt her whole body tighten.

His thrusts became mindless, savage and hard, the feeling of her heat around him nearly too much. _Maker,_ this was everything he had ever dreamed of, the sounds of her lust sweeping over him as she urged him on with desperate motions. He kissed his way to her mouth, sloppy and wet over her neck and jaw, and she whined into his kiss, her skin nearly burning hot beneath his hands as he thrust into her. She pulled him close, drinking his kiss, her tongue desperately searching his before she broke away with a moan that was nearly a sob.

“C-Cullen, please, I… Mak— _Cullen!”_

Nadya’s eyes were huge and dark as she looked at him, her voice breaking on his name before her breath stuttered, and then she peaked. Cullen saw it coming before he even felt her clench around him, the same wonder and love in her widening eyes as she looked right _at him._

He held on for a few more thrusts, but the feeling of her welcoming wetness drawing him in was too much, and he felt the heat that had curled deep in his loins explode through him as his sac drew tight and his orgasm swept over him, propelling his hips forward with punishing strength as he pulsed his release into her with a few stuttering thrusts, her name ripping from his lips with a deep roar.

For a long moment, they stayed like this, racing hearts pressed against each other as close as possible before he carefully let her down. She didn’t let go of his hand as she pulled him towards the bed in the corner, coaxing him to lay down so she could settle into his embrace.

“Will you stay the night?” Nadya whispered after a while, her fingers trailing softly along the curve of his shoulders. 

Cullen looked at her with a softness in his heart he had thought long dead and buried. “If that is your wish,” he said with a slow smile.

Her face lit up and she nodded. “Yes,” she answered.

“Then I shall stay for as long as you want me to.” His voice was rough as he added, “For I am yours, too.”

He thought that Nadya’s smile was the sweetest thing he had ever seen, but he was proven wrong by the way she looked at him now. “Stay forever?” she asked quietly.

Cullen’s breath caught in his throat. For a second, he wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly, but when the silence threatened to stretch for too long, he put his hand on her cheek. “Forever,” he said and kissed her.


End file.
